


Keep quiet

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: A short story of MalxDuncan and DuncanxChris. Chris catches Mal and Duncan on one of his hidden cameras and is concerned about what he sees. Calling Duncan into a private meeting however backfires on him. All characters are 18+ in this story please keep this in mind going into this.





	Keep quiet

Chris hit the rewind button with an ever deepening frown forming on his lips. He hit the play button again and watched closely.

“What the fuck are you doing man?!” It was Duncan’s voice but he was just out of screen shot. “Its ok honey, it’s not like this is your first time”

The camera panned over to where the voices were coming from. Duncan was standing with his back to the camera and was blocking the other person from view. Duncan was then thrown violently against a tree and was pinned there by Mike who simply smiled, Duncan looked like he had locked up in pure terror by the mere sight of Mike

Duncan gave Mike a hard shove to try and put some space between himself and Mike but he had a hold of his wrist and twisted it causing him to turn enough for Mike to get a foot behind his knee and stepped down hard; forcing him to kneel.

“I thought I left you behind in juvie man! What the fuck are you doing here?!” Mike grinned down at Duncan before leaning down to whisper something to him, it was too soft for the microphone to catch but Duncan went as white as a ghost before sputtering out a quick “Ok ok. You win”

Duncan grimaced but proceeded to unzip Mike’s pants and pull out his hardening dick, Mike pulled out a cigarette and what looked like Duncan’s lighter and lite it, taking a long drag off of it as Duncan started kissing along his dick. Mike leaned his head back with his eyes closed with a pleased look on his face.

“Mmmmhhh how I’ve missed you, it’s been what? 2 years since we’ve last seen each other? None of the bitches I have back home could suck it as well as you could” Duncan was bobbing his head on Mike's dick, taking him deeper into his mouth with every dip of his head.

Duncan pulled off long enough to spit out a “fuck you” before Mike pulled him back onto his cock. “Oh Honey you know how much I’d just love to make a joke about that, but I’m afraid we just don’t have enough time” Duncan looked a little relieved at that comment.

Mike took another long drag off his smoke before stubbing it out on the tree behind him and taking Duncan’s head into his hands and started fucking his mouth with some real force behind it. Duncan gagged but seem to try and hold still to make it easier on himself. “None of my bitches could take it as well as you could, they’d always cry and moan about how much it hurts, they didn’t even try. They can’t take it as deep as you can either, don’t get me wrong; it felt great having them choke on my dick while trying to finish it but I like my bitches to have a bit more fight to them”

Duncan groaned in pain but it only seem to pour fuel on the fire for Mike who was almost slamming his hips into Duncan’s face before he let out a soft moan then pulled out, Duncan started retching but Mike gripped his mouth “Swallow it. Swallow it all” Duncan shuddered but swallowed it down. “That's better. Now as much as I’d love to stick around and remind you of who’s in charge here, I need to get back to that stupid clingy little red head before she comes looking for me again.” Mike tucked himself in and started walking away before he stopped and looked back “Clean yourself up.” Mike fixed his clothes and walked away whistling his favorite tune.

Duncan waited a few minutes before puking then wiped his mouth and fixing his clothing. “Oh fuck. I thought I was free of him, I have to get out of here. A million dollars be damned.” Duncan grunted to himself. “But I do need the money, I could leave the country. Cover my tracks so he can’t find me, so he can’t hurt me again, never again.” Duncan stood up and started back towards where the bathrooms were.

Chris leaned back in his chair trying to think of how best to handle this. He needs to call the authorities first and foremost but he held off, this would be horrible publicity for the show. Not to mention the lawsuits that would come up. Chris stood up and walked out of the monitor room, making sure he locked the door before starting off in the direction of the sleeping quarters. He walked into the loser’s cabin and quietly over to the bunk that Duncan was currently sleeping on, tapped him softly on the shoulder and asked him to follow him. Duncan grouced but followed the unusually quiet host.

“Chris man do you have any idea what time it is right now?” Duncan looked rather exhausted from the brutal challenge earlier.

“2:34am”

Chris continued to walk in silence which was really starting to get on Duncan’s nerves. “What’s going on man?” Chris didn’t answer. Duncan was quickly going from annoyed and cranky to concerned and nervous.

“Just in here please.” Chris held the door open to the dark monitoring room and motioned for Duncan to go in. Duncan was growing more uncomfortable but walked into the room anyways with Chris following and shutting the door behind him. Chris walked over to his chair and sat down and motioned for Duncan to do the same with a nearby chair. When Duncan got settled in Chris finally spoke up.

“So. Is there anything you wanna tell me?” Duncan raised a brow at the question before shrugging in response. “Are you sure? Nothing? Nothing at all?” Duncan shook his head. “Duncan. You can stop lying to me; I know.” Duncan frowned at Chris but keep his mouth shut, a look of mild annoyance and confusion back on his scowling face.

Chris looked at him for a long moment. “Mike.” Duncan clammed up for a second before exploding “What the fuck do you mean?! You know something?! What do you know dammit? What the fuck do you know?!! What?!” Duncan had stood up and thrown the chair, knocking over several things in the room, Chris however remained completely calm and was waiting for Duncan finish.

“Duncan I watched the whole thing. I know what happened. We need to deal with this.” Duncan stopped long enough to look at Chris, eyes unfocused pinpricks. “How, how many?” “What?” “How many copies of it do you have Chris?” Duncan's tone was strained but Chris wouldn't answer him.

Duncan turned and ran out of the room, Chris jumping out of his chair to give chase but was shoved aside a moment later when Duncan ran back in with a large heavy rock and started smashing the monitoring equipment. Chris ran over and smacked the rock away but it was too late, the monitors were scrapped.

“Dude! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! Or how much that cost?!” Duncan huffed with the exertion but was satisfied that the monitors were no more. “No video, no proof” Chris was about to say more but Duncan cut him off with a firm “No video. No proof.”

Chris gaped at the smoking ruins of the equipment before looking at Duncan who looked like he was a hair away from beating him to a bloody pulp. He was tense, upset and did not look happy with Chris. It was then that Chris began to realize just how bad this was getting, he needed Duncan to calm down before this got ugly.

“Now now Duncan the video is gone. That was my only copy” Chris couldn’t help but grumble that last part before going back to his calm and gentle tone, the ruins of his monitoring equipment were hissing and giving staticy pops behind him. Duncan seem to relax if only a little at this but he was still very upset. “We need to go to the police about this.”

Duncan scowled at Chris a moment before looking him up and down once. “I’m not going to the police about this. And your not going to them either.” Chris narrowed his eyes as a feeling of uncertainty overcame him. “What's that supposed to mean Duncan?” Duncan stepped up to Chris forcing him to backup until he fell back into his chair.

“You're gonna keep quiet about this. This is to make sure of it.” Duncan kissed Chris hard catching the older man off guard, he nipped softly at Chris’s lip asking for permission which the shocked host easily relented to the punk. After a moment Duncan pulled away and looked Chris in the eye before dropping to his knees and unzipping the front of Chris’s rapidly tightening cargo pants. Chris’s hard dick now free of his pants almost throbbed in Duncan’s hand while he gave it a few pumps.

Chris was ready to protest when Duncan gave his cock a good long lick on the underside, any protest Chris might have had died on his lips and was replaced with a soft groan of pleasure. Duncan took the tip of his dick into his mouth swirling his tongue tip before slowly taking it deeper into his mouth. Chris buried a hand into Duncan’s hair, Duncan for his part started taking him deeper and faster into his throat.

While he hated to admit it, Duncan was damn good at this. Chris grimised at the thought of how he got to be this good but it was quickly being shoved down by how good it felt, he’d been so busy running the show that finding a decent partner for a night was pretty hard to come by. He simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride, he could feel bad later.

A few minutes later Chris felt the coil that had been tightening in his gut snap and he came deep in Duncan’s throat with a loud moan. Chris panted hard in his chair recoving while Duncan spat outside wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. “Remember Mclean, not a word about this to anyone.” With a scowling glare he walked out of the small room and back towards the cabins to try and get some sleep.

Chris leaned back in his padded chair looking at the smoking remains of his monitoring equipment. This was worse than before but he would deal with it later. For now he needed a shower and a nap. The challenge tomorrow is off, he’s just not in the mood anymore.

Duncan walked into the cabin and climbed up to his bed quietly as he could as not to wake up Mal. He thought he was in the clear for all of five minutes before a soft voice spoke up beneath him crushing his hopes for a peaceful night's sleep.

“What were you doing sweetheart?” Duncan’s eyes snapped open as a chill ran down his spine. “Chris wanted to talk about something.” Duncan’s curt answer didn’t end the conversation liked he had hoped. “What did you talk about? The best way to suck cock or how much better it is when your sucking me and not him?” Duncan felt a ball of ice drop into the pit of his stomach “I told you earlier what would happen if you cheated on me you little slut. What did I say to you again?” Duncan felt a hard shiver rack his body as he found his shaky voice “If I ever cheated, you would fuck me until no one else could satisfy me, I would never be able to come again without you.” Mal’s chuckle floated up to Duncan and were like salt being thrown on fresh wounds. “It seems like you and I have a date now don’t we?” Duncan felt like the skin on his back was on fire, like Mal’s stare was burning a hole through the mattress straight into his back.

Thinking quickly Duncan said the first thing that came to mind. “It was just to keep him quiet. He wanted me to go to the cops, he even had a video of what happened earlier today” Duncan took a breath and took Mal’s silence as his cue to continue. “I destroyed his only copy and smashed his monitoring equipment for good measure, blowing him was just extra insurance to keep him quiet. You know I’d never do it willing with anyone but you, I was just looking out for us I swear.” Duncan rambled out desperately to Mal who stayed silent the whole time. Every one of his nerves were on high alert and a growing tightness in his chest he could only pray that Mal might buy it.

Duncan heard a huffing sigh under him and the burning feeling eased, the pain in his chest lessen as Mal spoke “It has been at least two years since we’ve been together, I might need to re-teach you some old lessons. And a few new ones while I’m at it slut. Really remind you who your fine ass belongs to. We’ll start tomorrow, get some sleep and get used to sleeping on your stomach while your at it, your ass is going to be very sore for a long time.”

Duncan almost felt relief flood him. Almost. This is going to suck.


End file.
